Drifter
by XxNightmarexPiroxX
Summary: Brooke Casil has come back to her old home.Only to be kicked out by her faher again.What will she do now that she has to take care of her younger brother Todd? NNYxBrooke later in the chapter.Rated T for later.Delayed for a bit.
1. Chapter 1

"And take you Cat Too!"James yelled, kicking Brookes cat Miya. "Fine!You take the apartment!I'll go find somewhere else!"Brooke yelled to James and grabbed her backpack.She walked grimly into the night with Miya at her side.

Squee's House

A knock came on the door,you Squee got up"No Shmee,I have to answer it,it could be daddy."The young boy said to his bear.Squee opened up the door only to have a small grey cat tackle him and lick his face."Miya!"He yelled.He sat up only to see a blond 19 year old with short blond curly hair,wearing a denim mini skirt and a sweatshirt." Sis! "Squee yelled running and hugging his older sister. Him and Brooke were extremely close but then Brooke was kicked out of the house and she moved in with her boyfriend, who lived across town."Squeegy!"She yelled. Before Brooke moved out, they were a happy family, just her and Squee's father hated them. "Mom!" Squee yelled,running to his mom,who was actually not doped on pills((Oh Snap))

"Yes,mommy is trying to watch wheel of fortune sweety,what is it?"She asked,paying attention to the TV. "Brooke's Home!"Squee yelled,jumping up and down. "What?She died I heard?Or atleast,I thought I heard..." She said,thinking for a moment. "Mom,I'm really here and Alive." Brooke said,walking up to her mom and hugging her. Then,they heard a car pull up into the drive way."Dad..."Brooke said worridly. 'What If He kicked me out again' She thought 'What If I end up living on the streets,no one will hire a highschool drop out... 'Then,her father opened the door "Why Is She Here!" He yelled angerly. " Dad,I-You-James! " She struggled to talk, her father hated her family,even her mom,he went away for the night she guessed. "I Don't Want To Hear About 'James' I want You Out Of My House!"He yelled. "But daddy, Shmee thinks she should stay!" Squee yelled to his father." You Still Have That Peace of Crap Bear?!" He screamed,taking Squee's bear from him. "Dad,please,he's a child!"Brooke yelled,grabbing Shmee and handing him to Squee. "He's 13,he's old enough to make his own decisions without a bear!" Their dad screamed once again." He's only 7 dad! Next Time care for your kids!"Brooke yelled, now hugging the crying Squee.She prayed that this wouldn't become a physical fight."Fine! Then You Take Your Brother and His Bear Out Of This House!"He yelled, storming into his room,the slamming the door.

Around and hour later,Brooke had Squee all ready,with some clothes,Shmee,and a blanket or two,in case he got cold. "Here's some money I could pull together around the house..."Their mother said,handing Brooke the money"Thanks mom, I promise, I'll take care of Sq-I mean Todd..."Her mother hugged her and Squee goodbye and watched them leave.

They walked into town,but not the best part of town,James took Brooke's car so they couldn't drive,Miya walked aside of Squee, who was holding Shmee in one hand and Brooke's hand in the other."Squee, listen, about earlier...don't listen to what dad said. I'm sure he didn't mean it. And while were going around here, don't talk to anyone, just me, Shmee and Miya. Okay?"She asked Squee, still walking, holding her panda backpack and his blue backpack.

"Yea Sis..."Squee said,looking at the ground.

"Spare change?"People asked.She just replied to them"Sorry,we don't have much money." She always did feel bad about not giving them any money."Wanna stop and get a little snack?" She asked her little brother kindly.He just nodded and they walked into the 24/7.She bought a bag of funyons for both of them and two Brainfreezys. Squee sighed,taking a sip of the brain freezy. "Whats wrong?You haven't talked the whole time we've been walking." Brooke asked,eating a funyon. "It's just...Daddy doesn't love us. And he hurt Shmee,see"Squee said,showing Brooke the rip on the bears stomach."I can fix that,let me ask the store clerk if they have any needles."She said and ran into the 24/7.Around two minutes she came out with a stitched up Shmee and handed it to Squee. "Better?"She asked,She was cut off by Squee,hugging her. She smiled and hugged him back. Miya, feeling left out,lay atop of the two bags.Poor thing was sleeping((I still love you Miya, you is Fuzzy))


	2. Alert To all Readers

Sorry I haven't updated,I've been really busy with school and Im still working on the Idea for Chapter two.So if you can,send me an E-mail at Or review.  
Thanks everyone for your support. 


End file.
